Just another love story
by KiyoKu
Summary: Elsword after getting home and witnessing Aisha and Raven kissing each other. Elsword becomes weird and doesn't talk to Aisha for a while until he decides to go to the beach after seeing a note. Elsword after seeing Aisha together with Raven decides that he can't take anymore. He goes to try and kill himself after seeing Raven embracing Aisha. Will Elsword and Aisha be together?


**Kiyo: And here is yet another story~.  
**

**Everyone: Again? -_-**

**Kiyo: Yes again except this time it's a one-shot.**

**Everyone: o.o What's it about?**

**Kiyo: Not telling.**

**Everyone: Aw...**

**Kiyo: Let's begin.**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight Age: 17  
**

**Aisha: Elemental Master Age: 17  
**

**Raven: Blade Master Age: 19  
**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper Age: 17  
**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam Age: 18  
**

**Rena: Grand Archer Age: ?  
**

**Eve: Code Empress Age: ?  
**

**Kiyo: Well have reading. :D**

***Connection Lost***

* * *

I walked in the house while carrying groceries and headed towards the kitchen and saw Eve eating a bowl of ramen. "Hey Eve, Do you know where the others are?"

She took a bite of her ramen before speaking. "Well they told me that they are upstairs doing something."

"Seriously?" She nodded. "WHERE?! I WANT TO SEE WHAT THEY ARE DOING!"

"I think they are in Raven's room or in Aisha's. You might as well check both."

"Thanks Eve."

"Don't mention it." She went back to eating her ramen. I quickly opened the fridge and put away all the various foods and drinks inside the refrigerator.

"Don't you want to join Eve?" I asked her.

"No thank you. I do not wish to join that childish game that you humans play."

"Well all right then." I turned to face the stairs and walked towards them. _'Childish game?'_ I headed up the stairs and wondered which door I should go to first._'Should I check Aisha's? Or should I check Raven's? Raven's room seemed more likely because the girls won't let us guys into their rooms unless it's something important.'_ I happily sighed and decided to go to Aisha's room first. I knocked on the door. "Anyone home~?" I listened for a sound. I knocked again and listened for a sound. _'Maybe nobody is in there.'_ I slowly opened the door. Nobody was there. I walked towards Aisha's room and I heard giggling inside._'What's going on in there?'_ I slowly opened the door and saw the others. Aisha and Raven kissing each other. I felt as though I could hear nothing else but the sounds of those two kissing each other. I could tell what they were thinking. _'Aisha probably thinks that Raven is a good kisser and she wants him even more. Raven probably thinks that Aisha's lips are sexy.' _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"We were just.." I interrupted her.

"OH JUST WHAT? ENJOYING EACH OTHER'S LIPS? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME AISHA!"

"OH JUST WAIT A MINUTE!"

"No. I don't want to speak to you ever again. I HATE YOU AISHA!" I ran away from my love before she could speak and went straight to my room. I locked the door behind me and crawled into bed and sobbed into my pillow. I heard a knock on my door. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYBODY RIGHT NOW!"

"Elsword? It's me Eve. Is there something wrong?" I heard her voice through the door.

"Oh it's you Eve. Leave me alone."

"Well I just came to bring you dinner…"

"I'm not hungry. I'm too sad to eat now."

"Well…If you do get hungry, there will be leftovers in the refrigerator ok?"

"Ok…" I said sadly with tears falling down my face. I heard Eve walk away. I continued to cry into my sleep. Eventually I fell asleep due to the fact that I had finally gotten tired.

* * *

The rays of the morning sun began to pierce my eyes as it was just now morning. I felt my pillow wet from my tears that poured from my eyes last night. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. I heard a light knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Aisha. Can we please talk Elsword? You didn't give me a chance to explain to you."

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! THAT YOU'RE A TWO-TIMING WHORE?!"

"JUST LISTEN WILL YA!"

"NO! I SHALL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!" I grabbed my Ipod off of my computer desk and plugged in some headphones into it. I put them in my ear and turned on the Ipod so that I can later than choose a random song. The music was blasted in my ears and Aisha's voice is muffled and I couldn't hear her. The song began to play. I sang along to it as best as I could just so that I couldn't hear Aisha trying to talk to me.

_"Kimi wa ima namida nagashita~!"_  
_"Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni~!"_  
_"Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo~!"_  
_"Natsu no sora miagete niranda~!"_

_"Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai~!"_  
_"Hontou wa kowai kuseni~!"_

_"Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawa nu you ni~!"_  
_"Hisshi de hashirinukete kita~!"_

_"Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta~!"_  
_"Kono mama issho ni iru kara~!"_  
_"Tsuyogatte naide ii nda yo~!"_

_"Kimi wa ima namida nagashita~!"_  
_"Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni~!"_  
_"Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo~!"_  
_"Natsu no sora miagete sakenda~!"_

_"Dare ka ga tsubuyaita kotoba no wana ni~!"_  
_"Odoru youni madowasa rete~!"_

_"Taisetsuna mono wa kokoro no naka ni~!"_  
_"Wakatteta kiminanoni~!"_

_"Shinjiru koto ga kowa kute namida o wasure teta~!"_  
_"Kaze ga senaka o oshita futarinara kitto yukeru yo~!"_

_"Kimi no te wo tsuyoku nigitta~!"_  
_"Mujakinaru kodomo no youni~!"_  
_"Tatoe toki ga ima wa ubatte mo susumu yo~!"_

_"Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta~!"_  
_"Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta~!"_

_"Konnanimo hiroi sekai de~!"_  
_"Itou ni natte yuku nodarou~!"_  
_"Afure souna omoi uketomete ageru yo~!"_

_"Kimi wa ima namida nagashita~!"_  
_"Nakijakuru kodomo no youni~!"_  
_"Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo~!"_  
_"Natsu no sora miagete sakenda~!"_  
_"Natsu no sora miagete niranda~!"_

The song finally ended and I took out my earbuds to see if Aisha was still at the door. _'Good. She's finally gone. Stupid whore._' I put my ear buds back in and listened to various songs on my playlist. After I had been listening to my Ipod for a while, I felt my stomach started to growl. _'Dang it. Now I have to go out there.'_ I took out my earbuds and shut off my Ipod. I got up and placed the Ipod back on my computer desk. Seeing myself wearing the same clothes as yesterday, I quickly changed into a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. After I was done, I ran to my door and unlocked it. I opened it slowly to make sure Aisha wasn't anywhere nearby. I didn't want to see her ever again. I stepped out into the hallway and headed for the stairs but I paused when I reached it._ 'Should I go down there? I don't want to see either Raven or Aisha EVER AGAIN!'_ I decided to risk it and I descended down the stairs slowly as to not attract attention. I finally reached the bottom and approached the kitchen. I saw something on the paper. I decided to read it since I was feeling bored.

_"If you're reading this Elsword. I'm sorry for what you saw last night. I'm truly sorry. It was just a dare that Rena decided to do and I didn't want to be called a chicken. There's some food for you in the fridge if you're hungry. It's the leftovers from last night. Hope you like them. Love Aisha."_ There was a little heart next to her name. _"P.S. We all went to the beach in Hamel to go have fun. I hope you'll forgive me and spend some time with us. Love Aisha."_ There was another heart next to her name. I tore up the note in anger and growled a little. _'She doesn't love me. She loves that stupid asshole Raven. She's just saying that cause she feels sorry for me.'_ I walked up to the refrigerator and found the leftover dinner. I took out the plate full of pepperoni pizza and put the plate in the microwave to heat it up. I waited for a few minutes until I heard it go ding. I opened the microwave and took out the plate. I attempted to take a bite of the pizza but I burned my tongue. "OW OW OW!" I expected to hear some laughter but then I forgot that they all went to the beach. _'It's pretty quiet here when the others are gone. Eh maybe I'll go to the beach too. RIGHT AFTER I EAT SOME OF THIS PIZZA!'_ I ate a slice and ate it fast in 2 minutes. I then ate 2 more slices of pizza and drank some water to help me swallow the pizza down. 'ALL RIGHT LET'S GO!' I ran up the stairs and straight towards my room. I quickly changed into some red shorts and put on a white t-shirt. I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and got some sun screen. I quickly put on some sandals and grabbed the keys so that I can lock the door. I stepped outside to have the wind greet me. _'Where was the beach now?'_ I thought for a little. I snapped my fingers. _'OH YEAH! I REMEMBER NOW!'_ I thought loudly in my head. I ran towards my right and kept running in that direction. I almost tripped a few times because of some rocks that were in the way. I finally reached the sand and I saw a bunch of Hamel's residents on the beach._ 'It's gonna be hard as hell to find those guys.'_ I felt a tap on my shoulder. "WHO'S THERE?" I turned around quickly as I could and saw a familiar girl with long orange hair. I saw her in a white blouse with some red shorts on. "Ariel?"

"Hi Elsword. Didn't expect to see you out here."

"I was lonely at my house. They left me a note saying that they would be here."

"I see. Well I think I saw Rena and Eve somewhere. I said hi to them but I don't think that I heard them."

'What? Where?"

"Over in that direction." Ariel pointed towards the little snack bar 30 feet from my direction.

"Oh ok. Thanks for telling me. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you in a bikini?" I saw Ariel's cheeks turn red.

"B-b-baka. Not all women have to be in a bikini just cause they're at the beach." She glared at me and I laughed a little.

"Sorry. I was just being curious."

"Whatever. Eve and Rena were wearing bikinis. I know that for sure." The image of Rena wearing a bikini popped into my head. My nose bled a little as I imagined Rena wearing a green bikini with flower designs and her breasts were bouncing around as she played in the water. I earned a slap from Ariel. "Pervert." She mutttered.

"THAT HURT!"

"Don't think about dirty things then."

"How did you know that I was?"

"Your nose bled baka."

"Whatever. See you later!" I waved her goodbye and took off in the direction that she had pointed to. I slowly walked to the snack bar until another image of a girl in a bikini popped into my head. This time it was Aisha though. _'Aisha would look good in a bikini.'_ I imagined her in just a basic purple bikini with actual breasts._ 'She would look good in any bikini.'_ My mouth started to drool a little. I bumped into the snack bar counter as I was lost in my thoughts. I looked around for an employee. I tapped the girl with pink hair on her shoulder.

"The name's Ann. Can I help you?"

"Yeah have you seen an elf with green hair, a nasod girl with white hair, a girl with purple hair, a walking pikachu with blonde hair, a tall tanned-man with black hair around here, and a girl with really long black hair?"

"Um...I think I saw them in that direction." She pointed to my right.

"Ok thanks Ann!" I took off and ran again in the direction that she pointed to. I spotted a familiar girl with white hair. "HEY EVE!" She looked towards the sound of my voice. She waved back to me. I finally caught up to her.

"So you came after all.." Eve said to me quietly.

"I got bored shush! Plus um..." my cheeks turned red. "I wanted to see Aisha in a bikini." I earned a slap from Eve as her hand made contact with my face.

"Pervert."

"OWWWWWW! WHAT GIVES?! I DIDN'T SAY RENA DID I?!" I could tell that she was gonna slap me again but suddenly stopped.

"I guess you're right. You prefer the small-chested girls right?" I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "

Well...I...Uh...Just Aisha."

"Oh so that's why you were crying last night."

"Don't say it out here!" I hissed.

"Sorry." She giggled. "Elsword likes Aisha~. Elsword likes Aisha~."

"Just tell me where she is!"

"Over there in the water with Ara, Rena, Chung, and Raven." She pointed to a spot to where a group of people were.

"Thanks Eve!" I started to run towards them when a hand caught the back of my shirt.

"Not so fast! I need your opinion on something..."

"And that is?" I saw her cheeks turn red.

"Do you think Chung would like this bikini?" I stared at her blue bikini with white polka dots on it. I got slapped again.

"Don't stare at me. Only Chung can stare at me." I saw her face starting to turn red too.

"All right. All right sorry. Jeez Eve. Did you really have to slap me?" I heard her giggle a bit.

"I guess not but it's too much fun~! Can I slap you again~?"

"HELL NO! I'M OUTTA HERE!" I ran away from Eve and her evil slapping hands. I finally reached the water. '_Maybe I should apologize to Aisha. It probably was a dare that Rena made Raven and Aisha kiss each other. Maybe I'm worrying too much.' _I spotted Aisha standing in the water 30 feet across me. I waved at her but to no effect. '_She can't see me. I MUST GET CLOSER!'_ I walked for a little bit towards Aisha. I saw that her bikini was like Eve's except it was purple with red polka dots. I walked even faster to her until I saw Raven hug her from behind and touching her belly. He was also kissing her neck. I was filled rage and then I was filled with sorrow as I realized the terrible truth. '_They actually like each other after all...How could you Aisha?'_ I began to swim out farther into the ocean. My feet was no longer touching the floor. I could see that Aisha was trying to swim towards me. 'Are you gonna gloat to me and say that Raven is your new boyfriend? I don't want to hear it.' I swam out into the ocean until I felt exhausted. "I can't swim anymore." I spoke out loud.

"ELSWORD!" I could hear Aisha yelling for me. I tried to get away from her as much as I could. I finally grew tired and just decided to stop moving altogether. _'Aisha. You're the best girl ever. If he makes you happy then so be it. I don't wanna get in the way of your happiness. So I guess what I am trying to say is...Goodbye Aisha. It's been nice knowing ya.'_ I began to sink under the water knowing that my life is as good as over. _'Please don't cry over me Aisha. Raven will make you happy. If he doesn't then I'm coming back to haunt him!'_ The air in my lungs was beginning to run dry. It was getting very hard to breathe. _'Looks my time here is up Aisha. I just wanted to say...that...I...love...you.'_ I felt my life begin to disappear and I closed my eyes. I accepted my fate. I could see a white light at the other side and then everything turned to darkness.

* * *

I heard a bunch of voices._ 'Did I reach Heaven?' _

"COME ON ELSWORD!" I heard a girl shout and then I felt soft lips onto my own and suddenly they blew some air inside me. I coughed loudly and sat up. I felt some hugging me very tightly and something warm and wet fell down upon my body. I opened my eyes suddenly and saw purple hair. I looked to see that I was lying down on the sand nearby the water.

"A-aisha?" I felt a very hard slap come across my cheek and I fell back to the ground. I watched her as she sat on top of my stomach.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?! DID YOU REALLY TRY TO KILL YOURSELF YOU STUPID BAKA?!"

"I uh...yes?" She reeled back to punch me right in the center of my forehead.

"WHY?!"

"Well..." I turned away. "I saw you and Raven getting friendly with each other ever since I saw you two kiss." I felt a metal hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at the tan man.

"You idiot...It was just a dare that Rena wanted me and Aisha to do."

"But then why did you hug her from behind and kissed her neck!?" I turned back towards Aisha. "And why were YOU smiling when he did."

"Well...I thought he was just fooling around and I gave him a pity smile."

"I kinda had a thing for Aisha after that kiss." I gritted my teeth a little.

"So who saved me?" All was quiet for a minute. Aisha rose before speaking.

"It was me. I was trying to catch up to you when you decided to go and try to kill yourself you stupid baka." Aisha started to cry again and I stood up to give her a hug.

"Well it's obvious now." Raven commented.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She likes you you stupid Elbaka." He pushed me and made me fall on top of Aisha. My whole face went red and I could feel Raven's grin onto my back. Aisha suddenly flipped me over and she was now on top.

"A-aisha?" She suddenly pressed her lips against mine and gave me a deep kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her to return the kiss. Aisha's tongue touched my lips asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth slightly and her tongue began to dominate mine. I heard Aisha moan slightly.

"Well it's obvious that I don't have a chance with Aisha. Have fun you two~." Raven teased and walked away leaving the two of us to ourselves. Me and Aisha continued to wrestle each other with our tongues. I could feel the saliva slowly building up and dripping out of my mouth. I tapped Aisha on the shoulder saying that I needed some air. She raised her head a little.

"I...love...you...Aisha." I watched Aisha as she started to cry again. I could feel her tears falling onto my face.

"I...love...you...too...Elsword!" She began to kiss me again more passionately this time with her still crying. "Don't do that again Elsword! Promise me that you won't."

"Ok. I promise." Aisha smiled and began kiss me once more. _'I will always love you Aisha.'_ I returned to kiss feeling like I was the most happiest man in the world.

* * *

**Kiyo: YAY~! FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Elsword: About time...-.-**

**Kiyo: SHUSH! I WAS VERY BUSY!**

**Elsword: O.O Calm down...I was joking.**

**Kiyo: YOU ARE ALWAYS SAYING THAT!**

**Elsword: Want some cheeze itz? ^^;**

**Kiyo: Cheeze itz... **

**Elsword: *gives him a box and runs away***

**Aisha: DON'T LEAVE ME! Q.Q *chases after him***

**Kiyo: Ah~. Young love these days.**

**Rena: Speaking of love...*pushes Kiyo on top oh Sera***

**Kiyo and Sera: *kiss* RENA!**

**Rena, Chung, Raven, and Eve: *laughs loudly***

**Kiyo: Meh I don't care...*kisses Sera again***

**Everyone: Aw~!**

**Kiyo: Guess the name of the song and I'll write another one shot of any Elsword pairing for the winner! No yaoi please...**


End file.
